Some portable devices such as, for example, laptop computers, cell phones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), use batteries to power these electronic devices. Battery life for these devices may be improved by decreasing the power consumption of these devices. System designers are continually searching for alternate ways to reduce power consumption in electronic devices.